Explain This
by Daerwyn
Summary: Adopted from Wynde.Selwyn.Mellark. Bella is round up by Dimka, and is forced to tell a secret and a shocking discovery. Who will win Dimka's heart. Rose or Bella? What will happen if Rose and Bella get in trouble, and no one can save them?
1. Chapter 1

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Edward left, yesterday. I thought he was a Strigoi, but I think I was wrong. I never tried to stake him, and if I did, I would probably die trying. I ran away from St. Vladimir's. I miss Lissa and Rose. We got separated a few months after I moved here. Lissa used compulsion on Charlie and he think's I'm his daughter. The last I heard, they were in Portland, but they might have been captured.

My name is Isabella Hathaway. I am Rose's twin, and Lissa and Rose are my best friends, as I am theirs. I have Rose's attitude, but I try not to draw attention to myself, just in case someone from the Academy comes to find me. I usually lash out like Rose does, but not around humans. I am a dhampir. I hated putting so much make-up on that I was completely pale. I had tan skin, like Rose, and we had the same brown hair. I didn't have the same eyes as her, but we were close. Lissa bonded with me and Rose during the car crash that killed her parents and brother. She was touching both of us when she tried to heal Rose and I. I woke up at the same moment as her. It was truely remarkable, our recovery, and I was amazed we didn't make the news.

I was currently in the gym, getting back in shape. I kicked the punching bag, thinking of it as Rose. I loved to beat her up, as she did me. I kicked at punched at unbelievable force. I could probably sprain Edward's wrist if I wanted to.

I had to tell Rose that there was another type of vampire out there that resists staking. I didn't know when to contact her, nor I did I have her number. They gave up on the whole cell phone thing long ago.

After I was drenched in sweat, I ran laps around the Cullen house. It didn't hurt that the Cullen's left. I only got close to them so that I could see if they were Strigoi or not. I didn't have Rose's amazing sense of getting nausea when Strigoi were around. I could sometimes tell by the way they looked. The Cullen's had facial expressions, so they couldn't have been Strigoi.

Once I finished running about fifteen laps around the Cullen's mansion, I started to run down their long driveway and to Charlie's house. I walked up to the house and saw Charlie's cruiser. Great, how was I going to explain this? I was supposed to be extremely clumsy.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah, dad, it's me." I called back, rolling my eyes. He was _not_ my dad. I don't get why Rose didn't stay, she looks just like me.

"I ordered pizza, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'm starved! I'm going to take a shower first!"

I walked through the kitchen and Charlie saw the sweat on me, then looked out the window, probably to see if it was raining, which it wasn't.

"What happened to you?"

"I was doing some time in at the gym. Then, I went out running. I'm trying to get rid of my clumsiness. I didn't fall once!" I said, faking kindness. What I really wanted to say was, _Non of your damn business. Leave me alone, but leave some pizza for me._

"Bella, are you feeling alright? You never liked any physical activity before." He asked, concerned. Great, now he thinks I'm mental because I wanted to get some exercise in. I need to train now that there are no vampires around to kill of Strigoi for me.

"Dad, I'm fine. Just, let me take a shower." I went passed his arm and walked up to the bathroom. I grabbed some new sweats and a lime green tanktop with grey dotted circles on it. It was my favorite.

I started singing in the shower, and the random song that came to mind was Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

**Right now, he probably slow dancing**

**With some bleach-blonde tramp**

**And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now, he's proably buying**

**Her some fruity little drink**

**Cuz she can't shoot whiskey.**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her**

**With a pool stick**

**Showing her how to shoot a combo,**

**Oh, But she don't know**

**I dug my key into the side of his**

**Pretty little souped-up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seats**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Oh, and maybe time he'll think before he cheats.**

I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called. The door opened a little and I peered out from behind the curtain.

"I got called to the station, I'll be gone all night. Take care, Bells."

"Yeah, Bye!" I yelled back.

I forgot the rest of the song, so I just started to just hum it. By the time I hummed the song twice, I was finished washing up. I got out and got dressed. I ran to the kitchen and pulled some pizza out of the fridge before it got cold. I ran back up to my room and pulled out a dummie I made with duct tape and my old sweats last night. It was really fun punching it and then watching it fall over. Let see how Edward reacts when he sees this. I laughed at the thought.

"Maybe I really could kiss Edward's shiny little ass." I said aloud.

I put it away in the back of my closet and looked at my sweaty self in the mirror. I was tan, as I always was, and Janine, my mother, said I got that from my father, who is from the Middle East. I wanted to meet him, mom said he acted just like me and Rose.

I was sitting in my window, reading a book, when I heard something that shouldn't be out there. I saw a person, standing by the trees, in what looked like a long coat from the Matrix. Shit! They found me. I threw the book down and wrote a note to Charlie. It said I was out on a walk, it was a beautiful night. I told him I took my car over by the Cullen's house. I ran out the back door and flew threw the forest back there. I tripped on a tree root, which I never did before, if I could help it.

"Shit!" I yelled. I had to get to the road, to I followed behind a few houses and then came out in front of the end of the block. I looked back and saw that the figure was right behind me, maybe by a few houses. I took off running, forgeting about my truck. It didn't feel right, taking something that slow out to run away. I kept running. DAMN, he was fast.

I felt myself get tackled. "Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you?" I jumped up and started to run again. I spun around just as he was about to grab me and kicked him in the chest. He flew back a few feet, and I ran again. I heard him grunt as he got up and then he was after me. I just had two blocks and I would be in an intersection. He wouldn't attack me or he would go to jail for child molestation. I laughed out loud, then remembered he was following me.

I ran and just as I was about to get to the end of the first block, I fell and he was on top.

"You know, I like a man on top." I said, into the ground, but I knew he heard me.

He sighed, getting up, and pulled me off of the ground forcefully.

"Where is the Princess?" he demanded. He had a nice Russian accent and his breath smelt of peppermint.

"What? I don't get an apology for getting tackled. . .twice!" I said.

"Miss Hathaway, my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am to escort you back to St. Vladimir's. Where is the Dragomir princess?"

"Her and Rose left. I don't know. Some psi-hounds came. I fought them off while Lissa and Rose ran. Isn't that what you are supposed to do? Run from the danger with our assignment, get them to safety?"

He sighed. "You have no idea where they are?"

I nodded. "But I'm not telling. They can come back if they want to come back."

"You are still coming with me. What did you tell that human to get him to take him in?"

"I didn't tell him anything. Lissa asked him and he let us stay there. All three of us stayed in my room."

"Did you run into any Strigoi?"

"No, but Strigoi aren't the only type of vampires that are immortal."

"You probably would be dead if any Strigoi found you. Strigoi are the only immortal vampires, and you know that so stop trying to distract me."

I laughed. "You have a lot to learn, Belikov. A LOT!"

I tried to pull out of his grip, but he just kept it tight. I sighed. "Fine, take me away, do whatever you want."

He drug me to a car and threw me in.

"You know, you could ask kindly for me to get in." I yelled. I looked around the car and saw Stan. "Oh. Hello, Stan. Nice to see you again. I didn't know they let you keep your job. You were the one guarding the gate when we got out." I said softly, smiling.

"Shut it, Miss Hathaway." Stan said.

"The names Bella, Stan."

"To me, it is Miss Hathaway. You are to call me Guardian Alto and him Guardian Belikov."

"Yeah, and frogs fly, Stan. I can call you whatever I want." I said.

"You are going to tell us where Lissa and Rose are. Got it?" Dimitri said.

I smiled. "Not in a lifetime, Belikov."

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"For the last time! I am not telling you!" I yelled at Kirova.

"If you don't tell me, you aren't graduating." Kirova said, too calmly.

She always knew where to strike a chord. I have been in Kirova's office for about three hours. She wanted to know where they were, but I honestly didn't know.

"Fine. The last I heard, they were in Portland. I don't know where, I just know that it was Portland. I haven't talked with them for months. We lost contact when the psi-hounds attacked us. They ran one way while I fought them off." I yelled.

"We didn't send psi-hounds, Bella." Kirova sounded offended.

"Well, I had about fifteen psi-hounds trying to tear my ass off and your telling me you didn't send them? Then who fucking sent them?" I was pissed, as I already was, but now it was showing.

"You are not to use that language with your head mistress." Kirova said, blowing a gasket.

I smiled. "I can if I want." I mumbled. She didn't hear me, but she wishes she did.

"You are too behind on your training to return. You are two _years_ behind on your training."

"Yeah, well I managed pretty well. Me and those vampires I was hanging with." I said, whoops. I didn't mean to say that. Stupid Bella, not thinking before you speak.

"What vampires?"

"Immortal ones that you can't kill with silver stakes. The only way to kill them is to rip them apart and burn the peices." I said, confident.

"And you found this out how?"

I smiled. "I found this out because while I was alone, I discovered they were vampires. They were like Strigoi but had gold eyes. They have to kill when they feed because their venom shoots into the victim and causes excruciating pain. They could kill any dhampir with the flick of a wrist, even if the dhampir fought back, they would die trying. Some have red eyes, meaning they feed off of humans, gold meant animal blood. You can't get rid of me, Kirova. You do, and you won't know anything else about them."

I smiled, I just won her over, and I didn't need Lissa's compulsion.

She sighed, "Fine, but there is no way you can catch up in your trainings."

"I'll just have to get some time alone in the gym. I can finish, and I'll kick all the other novice's asses at the same time."

She rolled her eyes, "I want to make sure you are in the gym in the mornings, before school, and after. You have regular novice classes, but you are going to be putting in extra time, is that clear?"

I nodded, "Crystal."

Stan cracked a smile. I winked at him, and he quickly covered it up.

"You may leave."

I got up and bowed. I looked up to see she was fuming. I smiled and walked out. Alberta led me to the novice dorms. "Nice to see you again, Guardian Petrov."

She smiled, "Nice to see you, too. Listen, I trust you, but Kirova is going to make some of the guardians watch after you. So, if you see me, Alto, or Belikov in your trainings, we are going to help you get into shape for graduation."

"Thank you." I said, not wanting to blow my 'gift.'

"Yes, well, what you told us, about the super-Strigoi, Kirova is very worried. Did you try to stake them?"

I shook my head. "That is like a death wish. I got real close to their family, I pretended to date their son, they could kill at any second. One drop of blood sends them into a frenzy. It's insane. I got a paper cut and I almost got killed."

She nodded, worried, "You are alright though, right?"

I showed her my stitched up arm. "Battle scar. This is what happened that day. Their father figure is a doctor, he works at the hospital. He doesn't smell blood like the rest of them do, but don't try to stake them. They are faster and stronger than Strigoi, and some of them have super-powers."

She laughed, "Like flying?"

I laughed, too. "No, like read minds, control emotions, and see the future. I heard of some that can see what your power is. It's a twisted way of putting Strigoi and Moroi together."

She looked thoughtful. "Do you have contact with the people you were with?"

I shook my head. "They left me the day before Stan and Belikov got me. They said their world was to dangerous for me. I can act just as well as Dakota Fanning."

"I don't doubt you. So how did you act? Sweet and Caring?"

"I don't need to act that part, sweetheart." I laughed. Alberta was like a fun aunt to me. We always got along, and she hardly ever yelled at me or Rose. This could be good, for us.

"No, you never do."

"Fine, I may have acted a little clutzier and like a lovesick puppy, following their son around. Do you know how hard that is? Acting clutzy? It's like telling a Strigoi to do magic. It's impossible, but that just shows you how good of an actress I am."

"Sure it does."

"And I had to act _human!_ Do you know how hard it is not to punch those perverted guys faces or sprain one of the super-Strigoi's wrists for controling you to do whatever you want to do? It's hard!"

"Nothing is hard for you, Bella." She said, I rolled my eyes. "Here is your room. Bathroom included. Your schedule is on your desk and so is some clothes that you left here, when you, um, left."

"You mean, ran away from. Are they going to even fit?" I said, opening the door.

"Oh, yes, you didn't grow one bit."

"Great, Alberta, just what I needed. Have you heard from my mom, lately?"

"Yes, actually, she was the one that spotted you and told us where you are."

"Hm, figures, she has to ruin all my fun. Wait, did she find Rose yet?"

"No, I think your the only one that gave us info on her. If you haven't talked to her, how did you know she was in Portland?"

"Easy, we always had a plan. If we had to leave, we would go to Portland, and I had to stay behind, because Lissa used compulsion on Charlie to make him think that we were his daughters, so she must have planned for me to stay behind, because he only remembered me, and the rest of the town hadn't even met me yet."

"Ah, so she used compulsion?"

"Who wouldn't when you're on the run. If you were Moroi and needed to find a place to stay, but were too young to own a house, you would use compulsion too."

"Your probably right, but whatever. I'll see you at six, sharp."

"For trainings at SIX!"

She nodded and left my room. I looked at the clothes and they wre mostly tanks and sweats. There were a few jeans that fit and some t-shirts that I knew weren't mine, so they must have been Rose's. There was another bed in my room, so when they captured Rose, they would probably put her with me. This day just keeps getting better and better. I went to bed, not wanting to get up at six at night, since the days and nights are reversed for schooling here

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Damn!

I hit the button and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in some athletic clothes. A red sports halter and black capri's.

I grabbed my schedule and walked off to the gym.

"Miss Hathaway, your late!" Guardian Belikov said. Great.

"Yeah, well. When you have to get ready for training by six and then get here, you get late too."

He sighed, knowing it was going to be one of those days.

"We are running laps today."

"_We_ or _I?_" I asked him.

"WE!" he barked, not showing emotion.

I sighed and put my things off to the side of the gym. I walked over to the gym door, where Belikov was waiting, and pushed past him.

"Is this all we are going to do?" I yelled back to him. He sped past me, running off on the track. "What the hell?"

I took off and figured that was answer enough. I ran passed him and kept running. I lapped him at least once when I started to grow tired. At least I slept some on the flight here and I was energized. The sleep last night was nice too.

"Five more laps, Hathaway!" He called.

I rolled my eyes and kept running, going slower. I had three laps left when he was right next to me. He must have caught up.

"Your doing better than I thought you would, Hathaway." He said, showing me the first smile I've seen from him. He looked beautiful. Wait, what was I thinking?

"Your not doing bad yourself, Comrade." I said, getting exhausted. After about five minutes, I was closing in on my last lap.

I hit the finish line and then fell to my knees. "Thank you!" I kissed the ground, "Thank you, thank you!"

I heard a melodic laugh and looked up. Dimirti was standing there, blocking my light.

"Your blocking my light, Belikov."

He stayed his ground.

"I said, move!" He didn't move. I got up and just went back toward the gym. He caught my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the gym."

"We aren't done with your laps."

"But you said five more, and I did five more!" I growled.

"I didn't say that we were done running!" He said, calmly.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should make that clear, Belikov."

He smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't run passed your trainer." He advised.

"Maybe I didn't ask for a mentor or a trainer. I just wanted to do my trainings alone, but no! I have to have some ass train me." I said, calmly.

He ignored my comment and thrust a water bottle at me. "Get running."

I took the water bottle with me and started to run as fast and as hard as I could.

"How many laps?" I asked when I passed him.

"Fifteen."

I was about to protest, but something told me that protesting would give me more laps.

I ran them, in under thirty minutes.

"Am I done, now?"

He nodded. "We have fifteen minutes. Let's see how well you do fighting."

"Did you not see me kick your ass when you tried to get me?" I told him.

"Yes, but you still were beat."

I sighed. "Bring it on, Belikov."

He lunged for me, but I jumped to the side. I kicked his back and he spun around. I kicked and landed a few good punches in. He didn't even flinch when one of them connected with his jaw, but his head did turn.

I smiled. When he was looking the other way, I tackled him to the ground.

"I think I won." I told him.

He flipped me over and landed on top of me. "Like I said, I like a man on top."

"I think you just lost." He said, completely ignoring my comment. I have to say something that will get to him.

I flipped him over. "I don't think so, Belikov. I think _you_ lost." I got up and brushed my hands off. I leaned down to grab my things when I felt someone near me. I leapt to the side and used my water bottle as a fake stake. I planted it where his heart is. "I think I just killed you."

He smiled. "That was actually, pretty good."

I smiled. "I know. I get that about every night." I winked, grabbing my bag and walking out of the gym.

I looked at my schedule:

1. Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2. Bodyguard Technique and Personal Protection 3

3. Weight Training and Conditioning

4. Senior Language Arts (Novices)

-Lunch-

5. Animal Behavior and Physiology

6. Precalculus

7. Moroi Culture 4

8. Slavic Art

Great, just what I need. At least I don't have to learn Russian or Romanian.

I headed off to Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques, which was the gym I just left. There were kids warming up. They turned as soon as I entered.

"Mason, I can wipe that drool off your face for you." I snapped at Mason, smiling.

He blinked and gave me a grin. "I'm leading today. I think you are going to be a good fighting partner."

I looked and saw Dimitri and Alberta on the wall. "Did Belikov tell you I kicked his ass this morning?"

Dimitri shot me an angry glance. Mason paled and looked at Dimitri. "She did."

He didn't want to answer, but nodded. "That's right everybody, Bella Hathaway is back and running." I said, me and Dimitri only catching the double meaning.

Mason was still a little scared of fighting me, but manned up and motioned me forward. "Let's do this, Bella."

He ran forward, but I dodged easily. He kicked me and I fell, but before he could get on top of me, I twisted my legs around his, and he tumbled down. I landed on top of him and pinned him down. An hour later, Mason was on the ground for about the thirtieth time. I smiled.

"How are your friends down there?" I giggled.

He glowered. "You've been practicing more than I expected. That was a good fight. I probably would have died, but it was a good fight."

"Your just lucky I held back." I retorted.

"You held back!" He shouted.

"Nah, I almost did, but I figured, that since you remembered me, I wouldn't give it to you light."

"I really hate you, you know that?"

"I love you, too, Mason."

I waved and walked to my class covering Guardian duty. It was really boring, but Stan was the teacher, so I was going to have a little fun.

I sat down and looked at Stan. He was looking at me with a fierce expression. I think he heard what I did.

"So, look who is here. Miss Bella Hathaway. How nice of you to come back. Come here, come up front."

I got up, not letting him get to me, and looked at everyone else in the room. The guardians in the back looked amused but didn't show it. They were all expressionless.

"So, Bella, enlighten us on your techniques. How did you protect the princess?"

"Well, when we were attacked, Rose took Lissa and I fought off the psi-hounds. You could call it near-and-far-sided guarding."

He looked mad that I answered with some good question, that I knew Rose wouldn't be able to answer. Rose didn't get the brains I did. She just relied on her attitude for that.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And, what happened after you survived the attack."

"Rose and Lissa were long gone. They left me where I was. They traveled somewhere else. I haven't heard from them."

He looked a little startled. "So, it is just the two of them?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I stayed up during the nights to watch over and Rose watched her at school."

He looked mad again, but when did he not.

"Sit down!" He barked.

I sat down without complaint.

He droned on about the lessons and after the rest of the classes, I went to lunch. I got a gatprade and some pizza. I saw Mason and Eddie's table and saw an empty seat.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

They looked at me and smiled. They were the only two here.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I don't have any Moroi friends. They all think I am some devil that will kick their ass with one wrong look, which I would."

They laughed.

"Totally. What classes do you have next?" Eddie asked.

I handed them my schedule and they looked it over. We had an easy conversation after that. I really did fit in here.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

Classes were interesting. The only time that I really had to get up in front of the class was in Stan's class. I didn't mind, really, I showed him a thing or two. I just hoped he wasn't in my afternoon training session.

I opened the doors to the gym, and, just my luck. There was Stan, sitting on the bench.

"Come to see if I can kick your ass today, Stan?" I said, lightly but full of sarcasm.

He looked up.

"No, I came to kick yours."

I laughed and stood in the center of the mats. "Well get over here."

He stretched a little more, and I got a few good stretches. When I was tieing my shoe, I heard him approach me. I smiled and turned over and kicked him square in the gut. He grunted.

"Face it, Alto, I'm better than you thought. I had nine months on my own, and I used those nine months well."

He tried to jump on me from behind, but I moved to the side. He landed a few kicks and a few good punches to the side. He tried to go for my face, but a dodged and gasped.

"You were going to hit me in the face!" I screeched. He smiled, a cold-blooded smile.

I punched and kicked harder than I did before. He was going to bruise. He grunted and oofed every once in a while and then, he started to win. He landed kicks and punches to my ribs and arms. I smiled as I kicked him in the chest, square on. He landed exhasterated, and I did this cartwheel, pressing all my weight onto his upper back. I landed gently behind him and kicked him in the ass. He fell, face first, on the ground and I leaned next to him.

"I win, for sure." I whispered in his ear.

"This time." He said back.

I smiled happily and sat on the bench. I pulled out a book I had to read for language arts. Once I was a good paragraph or more in, Stan got up.

"It's about time." I said, checking my invisible watch.

He said something like 'shut it, Hathaway' but I couldn't hear right.

"Rose'll probably be worse than I am."

"That's good. Maybe I can knock some sense into her when she gets back."

"If anyone's going to knock sense into her, it will be me!" I shouted. Stan looked surprised by my outburst.

"She's all yours. You'll probably do more damage than me, anyway. You're good, real good."

"I hear that all the time, Stan, but what about this time?"

He rolled his eyes and plopped down next to me. We spent the rest of training in talking techniques and moves.

I looked at my watch. "Hey, what do you know? I have to leave."

I got up and when I got to the door, I turned around.

"When is Rose and Lissa coming back?"

"Some of the guardians are looking around the area. There were a few sightings, but nothing to lead to where they live."

My smile disappeared. "Oh." I turned and left. I felt like a traitor, telling them where they were. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I felt even now. They abandon me, I turn them in. I smiled. I will not let myself feel guilty.

I walked to my room and threw my stuff on my bed. I grabbed my homework from Animal Behavior class, which I don't know why I have, and began doing my homework. We rarely got homework in St. Vladimir's, but soemtimes, teachers didn't feel generous.

An hour later, I got ready for dinner. I didn't really do anything, I just locked my door, which, in my mind, is getting ready. I walked down the hall, toward the steps, when out comes Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie!" I said.

He looked startled. "Um. Hey, Bella!"

"What's got your panties in a fritz?" I said, looking him up and down. He looked nervous and jumpy.

"What are you talking about?" He said, cocking his head to the side and grinning.

"You look. . .bad." I said, just waiting for him to spill.

"I got info. . . Good info. Rumor has it, they caught Rose."

I froze. "They did?"

"Yeah, they caught her in Portland and they have the princess with her."

I sighed. "Well, at least she's not dead."

He looked amused. "You sound like that's not a good thing."

"No, it's a great thing. It's just. She only had Rose out there, and you know how Rose is. She's doesn't want to train, so Lissa could have died at any moment."

He nodded, understanding what I meant. "You were worried about her?"

"Why wouldn't I be worried. It's dangerous out there, especially when Lissa is on her own."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. You headed to dinner?"

I nodded and we started to walk toward dinner.

I sat next to Mason and Eddie and we started to talk about gossip that was going around. Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet. I turned to the door to see Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa!

"Lissa! Rose!" I said, getting up. Rose saw me and glared.

I walked over to them. "I see you brought them in, Comrade." I said, smiling at Dimitri. He just glared at me. "What? Rose is going to be doing trainings, right?"

"I don't know, Bella. We haven't seen the headmistress yet." Dimitri said. That was the first time he ever called me Bella. My heart almost did a flip.

"Oh, can I go with? You know, defend their case, maybe get Rose from getting expelled." I smiled at Rose. She looked excited to see me, but a little confused.

"I suppose you do deserve it. You did kick my ass afterall." Dimitri said, smiling a rare smile. Rose looked at me incredulously. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lead the way, Comrade." I told him, gesturing for him to go ahead. He led us to Kirova's office.

He knocked twice and entered.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway, Miss Dragomir. . .and Miss Hathaway?"

"I figured I could defend their case, for old times sake." I shrugged. She looked like she was going to kick me out, but she nodded and motioned for us to sit.

"So, Rose, tell me why you saw the logic in taking the Dragomir princess out off campus where any Strigoi could finish her off, especially after you lost Bella."

"I didn't lose her. She could have followed if she wanted!" Rose shouted.

"If I may, Kirova?" I asked her. She nodded, grinning. I turned to Rose. "I couldn't have followed you, because I had no clue in hell where you were going."

"No clue? We had it all planned out. If we got attacked in Forks, we were to head to Portland."

"Do you know how big Portland is? That is like the biggest city in Oregon. There would have been no way I would have found you! What if you changed your mind? How would I have known?"

"You would have." Rose said, and I knew what she meant.

"What about Charlie? Apparently, he still thought that I was his daughter. He didn't know you two existed anymore. I was stuck there, whether I wanted to be or not." I yelled at them, and then looked at Lissa. "It was planned. You ran back, did some magic, and only made him remember me. There was no way I could have followed you without the entire Washington police looking for me."

"Miss Hathaway, I think you have said your words of the wise, and you have shown that you are worthy to protect, but there is no need to push your luck." Kirova said.

"Bella couldn't protect anyone." Rose growled.

I laughed and Stan stepped forward. "If I may?" Kirova looked at him and she nodded, showing to go ahead. "Rose knocked me on the mat this evening and she was still ready for more. I could barely keep up with her."

"And she lapped me when we were running laps, beat me in a fight, and she had me on the mat. She knocked Mr. Ashford down at least thirty-five times in class." Dimitri said, from the shadows.

Kirova grinned and looked at Rose. "I think she is capable of protecting the queen, Miss Hathaway."

I was really happy. That was a compliment in it's self. "Thank you, Kirova."

"I feel the need to expel you, send you away, Rose, but I don't think that will be necissary. If Rose puts in extra time doing the same trainings that Bella is doing, she can stay, but if she steps out of line once, she is going to be forced to leave."

I was shocked. Not even I was put on probabtion. I think Kirova understood that there was no way I could have left Forks, even if I wanted to find Lissa. It would result in CNN headlines.

"So, I'm on probabtion?" Rose said, shocked.

"Yes. If it is fine with Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto, and Guardian Petrov, you can train with them. I would even advise Miss Hathaway to train you."

"Kirova, you couldn't possibly-" I started.

"You deserve to be training with the guardians, but you are farther advanced than I thought. It would be wise if you showed Rose some of your skills." Kirova cut me off. I nodded, glumily. I didn't want to train Rose, but maybe I could kick some of her ass that doesn't think about anything.

"I don't mind, headmistress." I said, quietly. I grinned at the thought of kicking Rose's betraying ass.

This was going to be very fun. Very fun indeed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Now, onto what to do with the Princess."

"She is to stay here and recieve no punishment." Rose said, fiercely.

"Guardian Belikov is her guardian, her sanctioned guardian, and-" Kirova was cut off by Rose.

"You hired cheap foreign labor to watch after Lissa?" Rose shouted. I gasped.

"Guardian Belikov is not cheap foreign labor, Rose. He is one of the best guardians here." I defended before I could stop myself.

Dimitri shot me an amused glance.

"Rose, you will not talk about any guardians that way. You will treat them all with respect."

"Yeah, whatever." Rose told Kirova.

I almost laughed. Rose was so much more stubborn than I remembered.

"You will have training sessions in the morning and afternoon, everyday, except Sunday."

I nodded.

"Headmistress, I would like to ask something."

"Go ahead, Bella."

I turned and looked at Rose. "Did you have anything attack you in Portland?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but I should have known that you would be the one to turn us in."

"Hey, Janine turned me in and I put up a fight until she threatened to expel me. Then I said somewhere in Portland. I had no clue."

"Yeah, well, like I said, you could have."

"What are you talking about, Miss Hathaway?" Kirova asked.

Dimitri stepped up. "They have a bond. Both of them are bonded to Lissa."

"That is an old legend. There is no way. It's been centuries since that was reported."

"You told them that, too! What else did you tell them?"

"I didn't say jack about Lissa, Rose. I just talked about you."

"Gee, thanks. Did you tell them why we left, too? Is that why I am in here, doing twenty questions."

"NO! I would never tell that."

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't, just like you wouldn't-"

"Rose, stop!" Lissa yelled. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want to leave you behind, but I didn't have time to get rid of everything. Rose said the hounds were coming, I ran before I could erase it all." she said, calmer.

"So, this is all Rose's fault?"

"No! That's not what I said, I meant, I didn't want to leave you but I had to because I didn't have time."

"Lissa, best friends stick together, no matter what. Are you telling me that you didn't have time, so you left. All you had to say was, you never met any of us and you have no daughters. He would have had no clue."

Lissa looked guilty.

"You _wanted _to leave me behind! Kirova, I am sorry, but I think I should head back to my room." I addressed the headmistress, and then I looked at the traitors, "Good luck."

I stormed out of the room and ran to my dorm. I shut the door and took a shower. I got out and got into a tank and sweats. I closed the drapes and tidied up a bit. I put all of the good clothes into my dresser in front of my bed. I pushed it closed and pressed a button, a trick I learned from my real world days, and the drawers locked so that she couldn't get in.

I got under the covers and turned off the light. I fell asleep before Rose came back.

I woke up the next day, from a dreamless sleep, and found that Rose was still sleeping. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my training clothes.

"Rose! UP! We have training with Alberta today!"

Rose groaned and rolled out of bed and headed straight for her clothes, not bothering to take a shower. She put on a T-shirt and some capris that matched the ones I wore yesterday, but they were blue, not black.

"Who is doing these?"

"Alberta does them today, and I think I do the one this afternoon. Then tomorrow is Guardian Belikov and then Stan that switch days."

She nodded and went to brush her teeth. I took off with all of my books, toward the gym. I saw Alberta there.

"I am not going to even try to fight you. Belikov and Alto already told me what happened to them. You and I. . .and Rose are going to run."

"Great. How many laps?"

"We are running together. Where is Rose?"

"She was in the bathroom, getting ready, the last time I saw her."

"So she is up?"

"Yeah, she should be here right now, actually." As soon as I finished, the doors opened, and Rose walked in.

"Drop your bag and onto the track. We run together, don't slow and don't go too fast." Alberta barked. She walked off to the track and I followed her. Rose was not too far behind, again.

"GO!" Alberta said.

"How many laps or how long, Guardian Petrov?" I asked.

"Twenty laps and we'll try for under forty-five." She replied. I nodded. I looked at my water bottle and saw that Alberta had one too. I looked to Rose and she didn't.

We ran and Alberta and I were singing random songs we heard on the radio's.

"What about Umbrella?"

"Oh, I love that one!" Alberta said.

We started singing:

You had my heart

We'll never be a world apart

Baby in magazine's

But you'll still be my st-

"Will you two shut up!" Rose snapped. I laughed.

"You have to learn to think in situations with distractions, Rose!" Alberta said, disapproving. Yeah, it is no secret she likes me better.

Rose gave a frustrated sigh and continued to run the laps in silence. When we were on our fifteenth lap, Rose started to complain.

"Why do we have to run all these laps?"

"You are an expert on why." I replied icily.

"And what's that, the all so perfect Bella?"

"You can take the princess and run if you have no other way out. Duh!" I replied. She looked mad I outsmarted her. I always outsmarted her.

She stayed silent after that, and then about fifteen minutes later, we finished our laps. I took a nice long sip of that ice cold water and walked inside.

"We gonna do this, Alberta?"

She nodded. "Rose! Front and center."

Rose groaned. "What are we doing?"

"Practicing technique, Rose. Bella will watch and tell me what you lack, and we will work from there."

Alberta made the first move, and Rose went down after a few punches. I had to say, she _was_ worse than I thought. Lissa would have died out there.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

After that practice, Rose was so sore she could barely move. Before I left, Alberta pulled me aside.

"Guardian Belikov has this afternoon training. Stan will do tomorrow morning, and I have that afternoon. You take the morning after tomorrow."

I nodded. "Got it, thanks."

She smiled and ushered me to go after Rose.

"Rose, our first lesson is in the gym."

She groaned and turned around and set her stuff in the gym. People were filing in and getting stetched.

"Mason! How nice of you to come in!" Rose said.

"Rose! How are you?"

"As good as you can get, getting captured and brought here against your will."

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of the room. Everyone was picking partners. "Eddie, your with me." I said, just before he was going to ask Mason. Mason asked Rose and we got to fighting. I dodged and kicked and he landed on the mat for about fifteen times. He was somewhat better than Mason, but still got his ass kicked. Class ended and I was the only one that wasn't gasping for breath and guzzling water like a truck with gas.

I took a quick drink and sat down. Everyone else was looking at eachother. I was weird, looking at others not saying anything, but I broke the silence, as always.

"Let's go again!" I said, like a five-year old getting off a rollercoaster.

Everyone looked at me. "What? I need the exercise!" I said, shrugging.

Rose looked mad and I was smugly looking at her. She rolled her eyes and got up, standing in front of me. "You, me, now!"

I hopped up and went to the center of the mats. She went eagerly and the rest of the class just watched. I saw Dimitri and Alberta against the wall smiling. I gave Rose first move and she tried to punch, I blocked it and kicked her in the side. I did a roundhouse punch to her arm and kicked and dodged. She landed on the ground and I just started to walk back to my seat, but I sensed her getting up and she tried to jump me. I say tried, because just as she was a foot away, I crouched and she tripped and fell to the floor next to me.

"I win." I whispered. I sat down next to Mason who was looking at me like I was a goddess. Maybe I was?

The bell rang and I went to Stan's class, Dimitri and Alberta following behind Rose. I took my seat and Rose sat next to me. You could clearly tell who was who. Rose was shorter and, as my mother so bluntly put it, not as pretty. I had more of a tan than Rose, which Janine said I got fully from my father. Rose had Janine's complexion and was fuller in the chest region than I was, not by much, but she was.

"Ah, Miss Hathaway has finally come back! Let's see if your answers are as acceptable as your sisters, shall we? Come on up."

Rose sunk in her seat. "You couldn't possibly-"

"I mean exactly what I mean, not up!" Stan said.

Rose got up and I could tell she was trying to hide her mortification. She stood right next to Stan and he bombarded her with questions, the same ones for me, and when he got to techniques Rose couldn't answer.

"That's right! You used the glance-around-whenever-you-remember-to-Rose-style." Stan said with a straight face. I was laughing so hard on the inside that I almost said something in reality. Rose sat down and she was glaring at Stan.

These days keep getting better. Two classes later, Dimitri walked us to lunch.

"You, um, saw that in Stan's class, huh?" Rose whispered. I tried not to giggled, but failed.

"I think the who class saw that, Rose!" I whispered back. Dimitri shot me a look. I smiled at him and he just looked straight ahead.

"Bella, I don't get it! Why did you turn us in?"

"Hey, I told you, if I went down, you went with me. Best friends stick together, no matter what. I think you broke that when you left me, so, I just returned the favor. You should thank me, you would have been dead."

She snorted. "I would not have!" She protested. I gave her a look.

"Rose, you couldn't even beat Mason in class. Or Alberta. You would have died, and so would Lissa."

Rose shot me an angry glance and Dimitri was trying hard not to smile.

"So, Comrade. Alberta told me you have afternoon. Ready to get your ass kicked, or what?" I asked Dimitri.

He chuckled, "No, I am going to run with Rose. You are going to be in the gym, weights."

"Yes. Thank God, no running today." I smiled. He just chuckled while Rose groaned.

"What the hell? Why do I have to run?" Rose complained.

I smiled. I was about to answer, but Dimitri beat me to it. "She will answer that at practice. Don't give her the answer."

I nodded. I simulated tieing my mouth shut and throwing the key away. Rose scowled and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

I trotted off ahead toward the cafeteria. I got some lunch and saw with Mason and Eddie. Lissa and Rose were sitting with Natalie. Something about her gives me the he-be-je-be's. The rest of the classes went by and then I headed off to the gym to meet for my trainings.

"How many of what many?" I said, as I entered. Dimitri looked up from his western novel and sat up. He put his book back on the beanbag and moved over to a weight machine.

"Four sets of fifty reps." He moved to a bike. "A mile on this." I nodded and went over to the weights. I laid down and started to pump away. Dimitri went outside and took his book. Rose came in on my fifteenth rep.

"Where-?"

"Outside, waiting." I managed to get out between sixteen and seventeen. I heard the door open. I got up and put my iPod in and sat back down. I kept going and thirty minutes later, I was done. I went to the bike and ran a mile in six minutes. I shrugged and went outside. The sun would be up in a few hours. I saw Dimitri ahead of Rose and he paused when he saw me.

"What else?"

"Your done already?"

I nodded.

"Run out here then."

I nodded and started running. I spent the next twenty minutes doing laps and then I stopped. I smiled truimphantly and went inside where Rose and Dimitri were fighting. Rose was going to be so bruised when she woke up, she won't be able to move.

"Stan has training tomorrow, Rose. Go easy." I called out to her.

She stopped fighting when I grabbed my bags and left. I reached my room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks, amusing. Rose was getting better at her trainings. She didn't complain as much, which was a considerable improvement. I didn't hang out with Lissa or Rose anymore. I mostly spent my time with Mason and Eddie. I checked on Lissa, all the time. I had the power to go into her head and Rose could feel her emotions and thoughts. I found that she is spending time with Christian Ozera. Which, great for her.

Rose and Jesse got caught by a janitor last night. They _were_ having sex. When Mia told me, I bust out laughing. I couldn't believe it! She like Jesse for ages. There are rumors that she gave blood, but no one has seen her neck to prove it.

"Bella, wait up!" Rose called when I was walking down the hallway.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can we just put everything past us? I miss my sister."

I laughed. "Right, you missed me NOW. What about for nine months? Did you miss me then?"

"It was a mistake. We thought that if we left you behind we could travel quicker.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at her.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Rose said.

"Yah think?" I shouted. I started walking again and got to my precalculus class. I sat down in the back and Rose sat next to me, as always.

I kept quiet but Rose kept trying to talk. Eventually, Rose got the hint, and just wrote a note instead.

_**I never meant any of that.**_

_Yeah? Well, it's too late now. You already said it._

_**Can we just put it all behind us?**_

_NO._

_**Lissa misses you.**_

_Yeah, well I check on Lissa all the time. I don't miss her as much as she thinks._

_**Please just hear me out.**_

_NO!_

_**Yes! I am sorry. I told her we had to run. She never put us into the guys memory. She only put you, I only told her to put you. We ran because we could, and we left you behind because we had to.**_

_And that makes it better. . .HOW?_

_**I don't know.**_

_You know, you come up with a lot of different versions of the story. What are you going to say next? A Strigoi chased you back to Charlie's house and you got rid of the memory of two scared little girls? Rose, enough with the excuses. It's not making me say sorry, no matter how hard you try. It's not my fault._

Rose stopped writing and just stared at my words. She was pissed, I could tell, but she also had an emotion I couldn't place. One that I never saw on her face before.

_**Just wait for trainings. You are going down.**_

_Wait till Dimitri hears what you did. Your ass will be kicked so far out of campus. . .I will actually miss it. Haha. Not really._

_**Belikov already heard. Alberta told him at lunch.**_

_This is too good to hear. I am going to get to practice early just to see-_

"What is this?" the teacher said. "A _note?_"

I nodded. "The very one." I played it like it was no big deal.

"Maybe I should read it out loud? Hmm?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'd rather learn pre-cal, but if you want to read a note instead, go ahead. Whatever floats your boat."

He read the note over and threw it back on the desk, not bothering to read it aloud.

"No more note taking in my class, got it?" I smiled and nodded. I put my binder away and sat at the desk, arms crossed. "Miss Hathaway, why are you putting your stuff away?"

"You said it yourself, no more note taking." I told him. Rose smiled.

"I-I did. I meant passing notes. No more passing notes. You can take notes, but to passing notes." He flustered. I smiled a dazling smile. He seemed to be in a daze and all the male Moroi in the room were looking at me like I was a chocolate bar.

I took my binder out and motioned to the teacher to continue lessons. It was long, and eventually, I got bored, so on the side of my paper, I wrote to Rose.

_How far did you go?_

_**All the way.**_

I fought the urge to vomit all over the place.

_And the janitor caught you in the middle?_

_**Yeah, he caught us in the fourth floor dormitory living room, thing. I can't believe we got caught.**_

_Who turned you in?_

_**I don't know. Maybe, a younger novice who is going to have a black eye tomorrow.**_

_Did you like it?_

_**Yeah, it was. . .good.**_

_Your smile suggests more than that._

She shrugged.

_**Maybe. Maybe not. I can't believe it was with Jesse though.**_

_You could have gotten expelled, Rose. You are the talk of the whole school. Kirova is going to find out, and then what?_

_**Then I lie.**_

_Uh huh. And when that doesn't work?_

_**Tell the semi-truth.**_

_About what?_

_**How far. I'll say not far and she'll say oh, good.**_

_Right, and then she brings the doctor in and he tells you your pregnant._

Rose froze.

_You did use protection, right?_

She shrugged her shoulders.

_Oh, God! Why do you not use your brain? You have one semester till graduation, and you could be pregnant._

_**Shut up, you are going to jinx me.**_

_Maybe you need this. Maybe a baby will help you, it helped mom._

_**How did it help her? She brought us here and left us on the doorstep. It didn't help her.**_

_Yes, it did. If she just became a guardian and didn't have any kids. She was attacked, she would fight to see us again. She wouldn't fight if her assignment was safe and she was alone, would she? She would try, yes, but she wouldn't have as much spunk as if she were trying to fight to see us again._

_**That makes sense, I guess.**_

_I really hope your not pregnant, Rose. Maybe you should ask Jesse, just to be sure. I'll stand by you, just in case._

She nodded and as soon as Jesse was alone, she ambushed him. Jesse didn't use protection, and he said it with a smirk. Rose's mouth dropped and she stormed away, fighting for control. Rose was so scared, she was shaking. Lissa came and asked her what was wrong, and Rose couldn't tell her, so I did. Lissa was livid.

"Rose! I told you!" Lissa whispered furious.

"I didn't know, Lis, I didn't know. I thought he did. Oh God! Lissa, I'm so scared. I don't want a baby. I won't be your guardian if I have a baby."

I wanted to smile, but I knew I couldn't. Rose and I would be assigned to Lissa. Lissa said that it would be safer for her, being the last Dragomir, if she had three guardians. Me, Rose, and Dimitri. She had us picked out and ready by graduation. If Rose was pregnant, she could get expelled, and she wouldn't graduate. She couldn't be a guardian for a year, anyways, she would be stuck.

After about an hour skipping our last class, Rose and I had to go to trainings. Kirova came and took Rose to her office. I went to training alone. When I walked inside, Dimitri was right in front of me.

"Where is Rose?" He asked, calmly.

"Dude, she is scared shitless already. No need for you to make her day scarier."

"Where is she?"

I smiled. "She is talking to Kirova. Something about what happened last night. I got all the juicy gossip."

Dimitri turned away from me and I barely saw the smile that was on his face.

"Don't tell anyone I asked you, but tell all of it." Dimitri said.

"Woah! Comrade, since when did you want to know gossip?" I said, shocked.

He chuckled. "Since you can tell it to me." He barely said. I had a hard time catching that. My heart almost exploded in my chest. Maybe he did like me. Maybe as much as I like him.

"So, let's start at the beginning. Rose and Jesse went _all_ the way. Rose loved it, but wouldn't tell me. I could just tell. Anyway, I asked Rose if they used protection, and she said she didn't know. I told her, ask Jesse. So, after class, she asked him, and he said he didn't. Rose was scared so shitless that I thought she was going to die on the spot. Lissa, Rose, and I skipped our last class and we just talked it out. She doesn't want a baby, she says it will ruin her. I wanted to tell her that she needed the baby, just to teach her a lesson. Of course I didn't. What kind of a person would I be if I did tell? I told her how when my mom had us, it made Janine fight for more than her life when she was fighting off Strigoi. It made for fight to see me and Rose too. Of course, she fell for my trap, and now she is scared even more."

"You really are evil, aren't you?" Dimitri said, doing that cool one eyebrow thing.

"I really need to learn how to do that!" I exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"That cool one eyebrow thing. I can't do it! I was sitting in front of a mirror for hours when I was gone, and I still couldn't do it."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you weren't born with it?"

This time, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, maybe I wasn't. Anything else that went wrong with me?"

Dimitri chuckled but shook his head.

We started to practice dummies with stakes. I was better at this than I was two years ago, that's for sure. Rose still couldn't even touch a stake, that's for sure. She was so annoyed that Dimitri told her she wasn't ready.

"Bella, stop!" Dimitri said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Holy Shit! How do you do that? _I_ didn't even hear that!"

He chuckled and took my stake. I was about to protest when he handed me a stake that was for field experience, which started in a week.

"Attack me!" Dimitri said from across the room. I smiled and lunged, but before I finished I whipped the stake out to the left and got him.

"Dead."

He smiled. "Good, now dodge me."

I nodded, and handed him the stake. I jumped to the right and did a backflip on his back when he was lunging. He spun around stunned. He lunged again, and I did the same thing, except a balanced on his neck. When I landed, I wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Dead."

"I don't think there is anything I can teach you."

I smiled jumping up and down then stopped and looked at him.

"But I like training times. I don't want to stop them!"

He chuckled at my change in mood. "What about Rose?"

"If she's prego, I'll take her times. You guys can train her till she is lop sided. It will help her loose some of her baby pounds, that's for sure."I said like it was nothing.

"We have to talk to Rose, see what the verdict is."

I nodded. "Can I go find her?"

Dimitri nodded and I tore out of there. I ran to Lissa's dorm first and just outside of her door, I went into her head. Rose was there. I tore out and knocked on the door. Lissa opened it and as soon as she saw me, she ushered me inside. I sat on the opposite end of where Lissa was.

"What's the verdict?"

"We find out in a couple of days."

I nodded and talked to her to get her mind off of it.

The next few days went slowly. I told Dimitri I won't know anything for a few days, and he said he could wait. Today, I woke up and heard a commotion in the bathroom. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Rose! Let me in!" I said, when I heard a cry come from inside. The door unlocked, and I opened it slowly. I looked inside and saw Rose with a pregnancy stick in her hand.

"Rose, give it to me!" I said, calmly. She just dropped it on the ground and I bent to pick it up. It was positive. Two blue lines. She was pregnant.

"I-I'm p-p-preg-nan-t." She sobbed.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	8. Chapter 8

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

"Rose, listen to me. We are going to Lissa, okay? She will know what to do, so clean yourself up and we will walk there together, okay? I won't leave your side." She didn't make any move to move. I sighed and got a washcloth. "Rose, listen to me. We have to get you up or they will send someone here to investigate. Lissa will know what to do. Pull yourself together for Lissa."

She nodded and stood up, taking the washcloth. I fetch some of my clothes for her and handed them over. She put them on in the bedroom while I cleaned up the bathroom. She broke the soap dispenser. I felt bad for her, being a guardian was everything to her.

"Rose, are you ready?" I asked, walking into the bedroom. She was on her bed looking out the window. I saw her nod ever so slightly.

"Alright. So guess what I heard?" I asked her, hoping to get her mind off of it.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"I am going to ask if we can go shopping, all three of us. You, Lissa, and me. That way, we can have a girl's day."

She sniffled. I kept her mind off of it as best as I could. I reached Lissa's door and knocked. She opened right away and saw me supporting Rose.

"Is she-?" I cut her off and nodded. Lissa looked shocked.

"What! But how?" She asked me.

"Well when two people get physical, they -" I said, smirking. She shot me a death look and I immediately shut up. Rose was smiling. "See, she likes it!"

Rose gave a sort of a laugh. "Lissa, we came here. Bella said you would know what to do."

"Do you want to keep it? Or get rid of it?"

Rose shook her head. "I want to keep it. I want the Hathaway name to go on, I just don't know, you know? Trainings and-"

"Rose, you can't do trainings in your condition." I said, stopping.

"But-"

"Rose, it was already talked about. You can ask Alberta and maybe you can until it's unhealthy, but if you keep it, you can't become a guardian, at least not until you have it."

Her eyes bulged. "But, I have to become a guardian."

"Rose, if you want to keep the baby, you can't graduate. You would have to become a guardian after you have it, but you would have to finish your trainings afterward."

"How many months till the end of school?"

I thought, "About five. You will definately have a belly by graduation, it might not be big, but you will have one."

Rose nodded. "I will keep it and try to _persuade_ Kirova to let me stay." She said looking at Lissa the whole time.

"Compulsion, Lis." I said after a few minutes of uncomprehension. She gasped.

"Rose, if I get caught. . ."she trailed off.

"You did it when we first arrived, in a room full of witnesses."

Lissa shrugged, "I can try, but if I get caught, don't say I didn't warn you."

Rose nodded. I spoke up next. "I will go to trainings and tell Stan that I am going to Kirova and Rose is coming with me. He'll say fine and we will all go."

They nodded and I took Rose to the gym. "Hey, Stan!" I yelled over the music he had blaring.

He pressed pause. "What?" he barked.

"Me and Rose have to ask Kirova something. We will be back in a minute." I said.

"Go ahead, I will ask Kirova later, don't think you can sneak away."

I shot him a pleading glance and I swear I heard it click in his head. He looked at Rose and back at me. I nodded and he started to talk.

"Fine, go. Just skip the whole training. I wasn't going to have you do anything anyway." Stan said, bored.

I laughed. "Thanks Stan!"

I walked to Kirova's office and Lissa met us halfway. "Stan knows now, doesn't he?"

I nodded. Rose sighed. "Rose, the whole school is going to know eventually."

"Great, just great."

I knocked on Kirova's door and she called us in.

"Headmistress, we would like to talk to you."

She took one look at Rose.

"Your pregnant, Rose? Well, that is great!" Rose burst into tears and Lissa gave her a hug an made soothing circles on her back.

"Are you going to keep it, Rose?" Kirova asked her.

Rose nodded, fast and sharp. Kirova's breath hitched.

"Your sure? You won't be able to train and graduate."

I spoke up for Rose. "What if she trains until she can't anymore without harming the baby?"

Kirova considered this. "That's possible, but I don't want her to fight. She can run and lift weights, but NO fighting."

"I will pair myself up with her in class. I won't fight her or hit her roughly." I said. Rose looked at me in thanks.

"Rose, you are lucky I am keeping you here at all. Usually students get expelled for getting pregnant, but I don't want to send you away when you really don't have a family to go to."

I rolled my eyes. "She has family here, headmistress." I said.

"Oh, yes, of course she does." She turned to Rose. "You will do field experience for a few weeks, just enough to graduate, and then you will have to stop. I will instruct all the guards to not hit in your. . .stomach region." She said, looking uncomfortable. I smiled.

"Yes, of course. It would be too dangerous. I wanted to ask, headmistress, if the three of us could go on a shopping spree this weekend." Lissa said.

The headmistress looked hesitant, but nodded. "I will tell some of the guardians that they will be going with you."

I nodded. "Thank you, Kirova. Thank you." She ushered us out and made some phone calls, which I was guessing was our mother. I shot Rose an uneasy glance and she returned it.

"She's calling mother. Oh God! Mom is going to be so pissed." I said. Rose nodded and looked at the ground.

"But what can she do?" I continued. Rose smiled.

"Nothing."

I nodded. "Nothing."

We headed back to my dorm and we talked until classes started.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	9. Chapter 9

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

By the time that classes started, the entire guard knew of Rose's 'unfortunate accident' as they put it, behind her back. Luckily, none of the students knew, but there was talk. Rose walked in with a smile on her face, and I knew she was ready to get back at Jesse. I would help her, hell, I would kill him for what he did to her.

I didn't though, much to Rose's protests. She said that he can suffer by himself. I didn't blame her, if she made a scene with Jesse, that would start talk, and she wants to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Fathers don't stick around when they get a dhampir pregnant. I don't blame them. A hormonal rage with a dhampir. . .that is a disaster.

During classes we talked as much as possible. At lunch, I made her get healthy food.

"Bella, why?" she whined.

I laughed. "If you want to live a healthy life, then you need to eat properly. I will eat healthy with you. You have to eat healthy for nine months," I whispered.

She nodded, knowing I was saying it was for the baby. She took a bite of her salad and a few bites of a turkey sandwich with mustard. I ate my salad and some fruit, saving my sandwich for last.

Alberta walked in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, can I please have your attention!" Everyone quieted immediately. "There will be seven new students that are just being transferred this year!" That's no need for an announcement. "They are vampires, but not the kind that you have ever encountered before." Ok, now I was being paranoid. "They will be arriving tonight. Could both Hathaway's, Miss Dragomir, Mister Ozera, Mister Ashford, and Mister Castile please come with me."

That was our whole table. We all got up and walked toward the door. Whispers were rushing through the crowd in waves. We followed Alberta to Kirova's office and walked in.

"I am going to get right to the point." She started.

"Joy!" I whispered. Rose chuckled, and Kirova glared.

"Bella, what were those vampires names that you met?"

It clicked then. No, way. "The Cullen's are coming here!" I shouted.

Kirova took a step back. "Bella, please calm down. Yes, they are coming here."

"But, they can't! I used their son to discover secrets from them. They left me! I don't want to see them! Not after what I did! They are going to have me for dinner!"

Kirova looked nervous. "Bella, I assure you, they don't-"

"I know they don't drink humans. I know that! Rose is going to kill me when she finds out!"

"Bella, I'm right here and I'm not killing you." Rose said. I was too scared to laugh.

"Not you, Rose, their Rose. Rosalie, the blonde beauty. The one that had to have suspected something the day I stepped foot in their home. She already hates me for everything I did to her family, tearing it apart, 'falling in love' with them." I said, using air quotes around falling in love.

Rose high-fived me. Christian, Mason, and Eddie were smirking. Lissa was disapproving my actions.

"Why did you pretend?" Kirova asked.

"Because, I thought that it was my duty as a guardian to find out as much information as possible about the strang non-strigoi immortals. Was it not?"

"No, but I am glad you did, because we have taken necessary precautions to avoid a disaster in our school." I nodded. Kirova went on. "However, if you didn't return one day, what would your 'father' think?"

I shrugged. "He would go to the Cullen's house and discover their red eyes and they would probably kill him, too. Thinking he has something to do with me on my mission. No doubt, Rose would love that. Not you Rose. I will just call her Rosalie to avoid confusion. Anyway, if they suspected Charlie in doing anything to help me, they would have to kill him, too. They would think he knew their secret."

"Do you know how to kill them?" Kirova asked. I nodded.

"Yes, you have to tear them apart and burn the pieces, or, with my research, there should be shape-shifters near Forks, on the La Push reservation. They turn into wolves and they attack vampires of their kind and can rip them apart. I have not personally seen it, but I heard that is what has happened in the past."

Kirova was thinking and then snapped out of it. "Bella, you will have to put up with them. They should be here any minute."

I smiled. "They can't keep their cars, that is a forbidden school rule. No students are allowed their personal car. The only cars allowed are cars that belong to the school."

I thought about Edward. He always called his car his baby. He wouldn't be able to keep that.

Kirova nodded. "Yes, they will have to learn that."

"And no matter what they say, they don't need a car. They should be no exception. I want a car, but I'm not getting one. No one on campus has a car. Not even teachers."

Kirova nodded again. "Yes, I suppose your right. That would be unfair to have them as an exception."

I smiled. "Thank you, Kirova. Now, they should probably get here, in a few minutes?"

Kirova nodded. I was doing all the talking. "I would like to speak to them, before you tell them the rules. I just want to make their lives hell for a few minutes."

Kirova looked reluctant, but nodded. I came up to Eddie and Mason.

"Alright, I have a plan, but I need some help. I need a fake boyfriend. I need to rub someone in Edward's face."

Mason and Eddie looked excited. "Who wants to be that boyfriend?" I whispered. They were about to answer but I stuck my hand up. "It would mean that you could possibly be drained if Edward gets jealous, and then no more boyfriend, so I would move onto the one that doesn't step up."

They gulped, but Mason talked first. "I'll go. I will brave it out."

I beamed and gave him a hug. "This is fake, Mase. Nothing that goes on from here on out is real."

He nodded. "I know, but I don't care. I want to make his life hell, after all I heard him do to you."

I laughed, straightening up and going back to where I was standing. "My plan is set out. No need to thank me, I didn't have to involve anyone else other than those two. Edward can read minds, so do not think about anything involving my plan, you will figure it out soon enough. DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT, or it will be ruined."

Kirova looked like she was going to ask, but her intercom came on. "Headmistress, there are seven guests here, saying they are the new students and teachers. He says his name is Carlisle Cullen." I smiled. I missed the rest of the family.

Kirova touched the button. "Yes, bring them in. Tell them to leave their cars at the entrance. Someone will come around to put them where they belong."

"Yes, headmistress." The person said.

I rubbed my hands together. "Let the games begin!" I laughed, evilly.

I walked in front of Mason and sat on his lap, smiling. Rose, Lissa, and Christian know knew what was going on. They smiled, too. Eddie looked uncomfortable.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kirova called. They entered.

"Wait, Kirova, can I talk to them alone first, remember?"

Kirova nodded. I got up and pecked a kiss on Mason cheek. "Don't think about anything." I whispered in his ear.

The Cullen's heard my voice and gasped. I smiled and walked over to the door. "Bella!" Alice shrieked.

"Hello, Alice. Nice to see you again."

She came up to give me a hug, but I stopped her with my hand. "In the hall, please."

They nodded and followed me to the hall.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Esme asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, when Edward left me in the woods, I decided, I am going to continue training, and maybe the school will find me. A few days later, Guardian Belikov found me and kidnapped me to bring me back here. You see, two years ago, Lissa, Rose, and I ran away from here. We decided that due to Lissa's condition, we were not safe here. And before you ask, I am not telling you her condition. So, I came back here, against my will, started up my trainings, became best in the year in two hours, kicked half of the guards ass, and then sold Rose and Lissa out. They came that next night, and we have been in a feud ever since, till about this morning. I am not telling you why, either. That is for Rose to tell."

"Who is Rose?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "My twin sister. She was the one standing in front of the blonde girl."

Edward gasped. "You have a twin?"

I laughed. "Yes, Edward, I did. She didn't attend school, though. She abandoned me when I had to fight off some psi-hounds, before I started school here. I was left with Charlie ever since."

"But, Charlie is your real father." Carlisle asked. I laughed.

"Hell no! Lissa made him think that Rose, Lissa, and I were his real daughters, but we aren't. I didn't even know the man. I found out that he had a daughter named Bella that died over the summer."

Rose gasped. "You are so cruel."

"Oh, Barbie, you don't know anything yet. This whole school fears me."

I started to walk back toward the office. I stopped right outside the door, and turned to face them.

"You can't own cars here. You aren't allowed to leave campus without the headmistresses permission. No cars, ever."

I laughed and walked inside. "Go ahead, Kirova. I caught them all up."

Kirova explained to them all what was happening, they were to be Moroi and Edward and Alice were going to be dhampir's. They were in all of me and Rose's classes. I resumed my seat on Mason, who all to willingly wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't read anyone's mind." Edward said, after a few seconds. I almost jumped for joy. Jasper looked at me curiously.

"That is very interesting. You can't read the Moroi's mind either?" Lissa asked, I could tell she was scared, bond and all.

"No, I can't read you or that boy's. I can't read Bella, Rosemarie, and the other two boys."

"Mason and Eddie." I supplied for him. I could tell he was supressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then you shouldn't be able to read the entire schools." Kirova said, happy that they couldn't cheat on tests, no doubt.

"I can't see the future." Alice said. I almost did jump for joy then. I whispered yes under my breath. I pulled my fist toward my body.

"That is interesting."

"I can feel their emotions, though." Jasper said.

"Damn it!" I cursed, silently, but Mason and the Cullen's could hear. I would have to act in love for this to work. I can think of Dimitri, who I am all too in love with. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Kirova?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway?" She said, going all formal on me.

"Would you like Mason and I to show Edward and Alice what the dhampir's do in class, while Lissa and Christian can show what the Moroi do, with Rose and Eddie guarding of course."

Kirova nodded. "I suppose that would be best, but I will need all of your car keys." She extended her hand and took all of their keys. Edward gave them reluctantly. I almost laughed.

"Follow me, and Rose, Eddie, be careful. No blood no foul." I called after them. I grabbed Mason's hand and I started to run, him not far behind. The Cullen's were easily keeping up.

I stopped at the gym. Not tripping, much to Edward's displeasure. "I am not clumsy, just so I can get that off my chest."

"You don't need to take anything off your chest." Mason whispered. I laughed.

"I know I don't, but maybe some people can't take it." I laughed back. Edward was growling.

"Alright, this is the gym. Your first class will be in here. Rose and I have practice before classes, so I won't be near your SEPERATE dorms to get you. You will have to come out on your own. All doors have locks and some have windows. Your dorms will be with the rest of the novice's on the fourth floor. That jump is about as exciting as it gets. Anyway, since you don't eat, no need to tell you about breakfast, oh, yes. You two will have to pair up with eachother. No need to kill other novice's during trainings. We are already short on numbers. Now, you have all your night classes with me and Rose, and all of your after lunch classes with Lissa. No not eat Lissa. She is the last of her family. Rose and I are all she has."

I moved to the center of the mats, and motioned for Mason to come with me. "Now, watch what we learn. Do not come, I will do more damage to Mason then he will do to me. Mason, no holding back. You got first move."

He leapt to the side and tried to plant a kick, but I dodged and punched and kicked. He was on the ground before there was another punch on his part. I wiped my hands off and offered it to him.

"See, easy as pie. Some people bleed during first class, so you will need to hold your breath. Like I said, Edward, I noticed you coming to beat Mason, my BOYFRIEND, to a pulp. I am the best in my year. I beat half of the graduated guardians my first day. They don't train me anymore, I just go to morning and afternoon practice to help my sister and stay fit. If I go against Alice, I could probably get a bruise in."

I motioned for Alice to come forward. She looked at Edward. "No need to ask his approval, come, NOW!"

She was next to me in seconds. I smiled. "I got first move."

I lunged and kicked and punched. She was hard, but I heard her gasp a few times. I got her on the ground, by landing a kick to the back of her neck. I did a cartwheel on her back and pulled an arm behind me. "I don't think you fought back. Oh well, I still kicked your ass. Emmett is never going to hear the end of this."

"You could protect yourself the whole time?" Edward asked, once I got off of Alice.

I smiled. "Oh, yeah. I could have given you a sprained wrist for every time you told me to do something. I swear I would have ran out of wrists. But, I couldn't not follow a direct order. That is against my nature when you are stronger than me."

"What are you then?" Alice asked. She had a few bruises on her arms. I laughed at them. She looked at them and frowned. "That really hurt."

"I am a dhampir. Half Moroi, half dhampir. My father was a Moroi, my mother is a dhampir."

"What do you mean your father was?"

I laughed. "I don't even know if he is alive. He lives somewhere in the middle east. Hell, if he is anything Janine says he is, he must be a saint."

"Who Janine?" Edward asked.

"My bitch ass mother who is going to kick Rose's ass when she finds out- oops. I'm not supposed to tell you. Anyway, Janine is my mother. She lives in Russia with her assignment. I only saw her twice in my Freshman year."

"She doesn't visit often then, huh?" Alice observed.

"Hell no! She only came here because her assignment wanted to visit his daughter. That was it. She wouldn't come if she didn't have to. The school raised me and Rose. She dropped us off when we were in Kindergarden."

Alice looked sad. "Anyway, I think it is time for your afternoon classes. See you later, Mason!" I said, kissing his cheek. He ran out of there quicker than I have seen before. I led them to our next class. It was Animal Behavior and Physiology. I walked in and sat in my seat next to Lissa. The teacher introduced Edward and Alice, and I just igonored the entire lesson. Rose and I went to stupid math and we had fun talking about what life was like and making fun of all the students in the elementary school. The rest of classes passed quickly, and I almost ran into Edward and Alice on my way to practice with Rose.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Practice, and if your two don't move, we are going to be late. Move your shiny asses now! I don't want Dimitri going Zen on my ass today."

They stepped aside but were following us. Rose and I broke out running. I burst through the door.

"Sorry we were late!" I called. I headed to the locker room to change my clothes. I came back out a few minutes later and saw Dimitri talking to Edward and Alice.

"Belikov!" I shouted. He turned to me. "Let them watch!" He nodded and we started to head for the track. I grabbed a water bottle and Rose grabbed two. I told her to talk precautions.

"Rose, you don't have to run today. You are going to use the weight machine. Five sets of fifty. When you are done, come outside and run." She nodded, and frowned, heading toward the machine. I walked outside in the night time and looked at the stars.

"Alright, how many laps, Comrade?" I said, aware of Edward and Alice standing by the door watching me.

"Let's try for thirty." I nodded. We started to run and I was passed him on my tenth. Edward and Alice were watching in amazement. On my twentieth, Rose came out and started to run with me. Dimitri was two laps behind. We finished fifteen minutes later with ten minutes to spare. Rose handed me her water bottle because mine was empty. Dimitri finished running his last two laps and we headed inside.

"Rose and Bella. Fight." I nodded and started to fight Rose. I didn't aim for her stomach region, because I didn't want to do any harm, and I had her on her knees, breath ragged in two minutes.

"Good job, sis. Now, let's really fight. Dimitri, you and me."

He nodded and Rose took a seat on the bench. She pulled out a video camera and started recording. She insisted on doing this everyday so that the trainer of that day could show it to Kirova.

I punched and kicked. He landed a few good blows. I pulled out my 'stake' and staked him. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. Rose stopped the video and looked at the time. "Forty-five seconds. New record."

I smiled and started to jump up and down clapping my hands. "I am going to get thirty by the next time we meet."

He gulped and rubbed his stomach. "As long as I have time to recover."

I laughed. You have tomorrow. Next day, you are going to be bed ridden."

He laughed this time. My face lit up at the sound. "Right, and that will be the day that Godzilla raids New York."

I smiled. "That's wrong, Comrade. Godzilla has already been spotted. Oh, and so has Buzz Lightyear, Woody, and that slinky dog."

He just shook his head. I walked to the dressing room and got changed. I came out and Rose showed me the video. I was very impressive. The Cullen's even came by for a view of it.

"I still think your holding out on me, Belikov!" I yelled when I headed toward the door. He laughed.

"Yeah, I am saving it for when you least expect it." He yelled back. Just as I was about to exit the door, I felt air rush behind me. I spun around and punch Dimitri in the stomach, causing him to fall and pant for breath.

"Let me guess, that was supposed to be when I least expected it?" I laughed. He got up, groaning.

"No, no, you wait." he said, limping to his seat with his western book. I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

"What did I hurt this time?" I said. He looked back stunned I was still here. Edward and Alice were waiting just behind the door, I could feel it. Rose was going to her dorm to take a shower for dinner.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to catch my breath." He said. Perfectly normal. I raised my eyebrow.

"One, you are limping, Two, you are talking perfectly fine, and Three, that only happened after I punched you, so spill!"

"What do you care?" He said.

I shrugged. "Because, me and my big mouth are responsible. Let me guess, you want to stay all mighty and godly for everyone else?"

"How- no."

I laughed. "Right, alright then, explain to me why as soon as you fell, you got up with a grimmace and started to limp? Did you stand up wrong?"

He nodded, looking at me with no emotion. "Stop doing that! I swear you go Strigoi when you do that!"

He blinked. "Do what?"

"When you just clear all your emotions on your face. You look like you are Strigoi. But at the same time, your eyes tell me you are sad and shocked at the same time."

He looked amused. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then what do my eyes tell you now?"

I looked deeply into them and found love and adoration. "Love, um, and adoration?"

He smiled a full smile, and said, "Do you know who that is for?"

"Um, no?" I said, thinking I knew it was for me, but that's not possible. I am his student.

"Good," he said, getting up and heading toward the dressing room. I picked my bag up and started for the door. The door opened immediately and Edward came out, pressing his lips to mine. I tried to scream, but my airway was cut short. I punched and kicked, and he staggered back.

"Stay the hell away from me, Fuckward. I do not EVER want you to kiss me again." I screamed and ran off down the courtyard, not looking back.

I could hear Alice say, "Way to go, Edward, now she will never want to talk to me again." I laughed, because as long as he was near her, I wasn't going to be in the same room.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	10. Chapter 10

I've adopted this story from myself. . . Talk about child neglect. Anyways, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope all my fans that didn't know about this story before, enjoy!

* * *

I came up to my room and Rose was on her bed, hair still wet. She was reading some book for homework.

"What were you screaming about?" She asked, amused.

I smiled, "Fuckward planted one on me. Just about kicked off his manhood before I ran off."

Rose laughed, "Awesome."

I smiled, "You have no idea."

I finished my homework and took a shower. When I got out, the bedroom door was open and Rose was gone.

"Hmm, she must be getting some snacks." That was so like Rose.

"Love, please, I want to be with you." I heard a voice from the direction of the bathroom say.

I spun around and frowned, "I hope you realize I am near naked. If only Mason could see me now. Wet, tank and shorts, soft and smooth."

I snickered, "It's not like any man has seen me in anything more than this."

Edward growled, "What do you mean?"

I smiled and looked at him, "Just ask Rose how many guys I did here." None, but I could make him think otherwise.

"You will only be mine."

I smiled, "I wouldn't pick on a girl stronger than you. Didn't I bruise Alice? Yeah, those won't leave her for a few days."

Rose came back with a pile of candy in her arms. I smiled, "You got some good stuff from the little twerps?"

She smiled, "Hell yeah. Twix, Snickers, I even have some Kit Kat bars!"

I pulled out a snickers bar and started to chew away when I realized Edward was still here.

"Leave, shiny ass, before I get Belikov in here to kick you out for trespassing in a girls dorm."

Edward glared at me and walked out. I shut the door behind him and laughed.

"That ass has so much to learn about the way things role for the Hathaway girls." I called.

Rose laughed, "We can start planning."

She downed all the kit kat bars and I was only on my second snickers. "So, Rose, how are you?"

She smiled, "I don't feel any different. Just tired sometimes."

I smiled, "Five months and then you can relax at Court."

She sighed and fell back on the bed. "That sounds great!"

I giggled. "Well, names. You have to have some."

She laughed, "It's only been a day, I don't have names yet."

I smiled, "You should start sometime. Ugh, I have to go get dinner. Come on! You coming or what, fatty?"

She looked at her stomach and frowned, "I'm not fat."

I giggled, "But you will be."

She rolled her eyes and followed me out. I met up with Mason down the hall.

"Wassup, Mase?" I said, casually slinging my arm around his shoulder. He didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Ah, the hall had brightened up considerably with you here."

I giggled, "You wish. Now, off to dinner. What shall it be?"

"Stairs, as always, Bella." Rose said, pissed.

I laughed, "Must you ruin all my fun. We'll go with Miss Fatpants down the stairs. Come on."

Mase raised his eyebrow, "Miss Fatpants?"

I giggled, "She ate fifteen kit kat bars in ten minutes."

"She is going to be huge!" Mase whispered.

I bust out laughing, "That's what I'm thinking!"

We walked down the stairs and across campus to the cafeteria. I plopped down at my usual table, Mason and Rose right next to me. Lissa, Christian, and Valerie sat across from us.

"So, what is up with you guys?" I asked casually. Lissa rolled her eyes and started to eat her steak. Nearly raw, if I may add.

"We were discussing where the Cullen's were going to sit." Ozera said.

I rolled my eyes, "They always sit by themselves. And, they won't eat anything, so there is no need for them to come here."

The doors opened and the Cullen's walked through. "Or they have to."

Everyone got quiet and watched them walk to an empty table right next to ours.

"Anyway, the poor little elementary kids need to see the big scary vampires."

Rose snickered, "You realize they can hear you."

I met their gaze and smiled. "Oh, I'm well aware their shiny asses can hear me."

Rose hissed. I winked and turned back to Lissa. "How are they in class?"

"Smart, know every answer, and they don't need to be told where to go."

I giggled, "Well, one day with Aaron, Jesse, and Ralf and they will surely be sadly mistaken."

Rose tensed on Jesse's name but came out of it before anyone could notice.

"So, you kicked the pixies ass today in training?" Christian asked.

I smiled, "Hell yeah I did. I think she went easy on me. She didn't fight back." There was a pause and everyone looked at Alice's bruises. "Wimp." I said too low for Rose to hear, but Mase and Christian did. They chuckled and looked at the Guardians enter.

"Miss Bella Hathaway, please follow me!" Alberta shouted.

I smiled, pecked Mason on the cheek, giggling slightly, and jogged toward her. "Yup?"

"Come with me, Miss Hathaway."

I smiled and nodded. "Lead the way."

She lead me, with Stan and Belikov behind me, to the training quarters. "What are we doing all the way here?"

She looked around before facing me. "I have to make sure we can't be overheard."

I nodded, "So, what's up, Alberta?"

She let the name calling pass, since I was supposed to call her Guardian Petrov. "Your sister is what's up."

"And? What did she do this time?"

"You know what she did. Guardian Hathaway found out."

I gulped, "What did Janine do?"

"She's taking Rose to her assignment."

I blinked, my eyes widening. "WHAT!" I shouted.

"Bella, you know Rose is pregnant. Your mother doesn't approve of it and if Rose is going to have a kid, she is going to have to live with your mother."

I shook my head, "Rose will never take this. She will run away again."

"That's why I told you. You have to tell her." Alberta said.

I blinked. "No! No way! You saw how hostile she was for turning her in. Telling her mom was coming? Hah! I'm not that stupid."

"Then she will be taken by Janine without knowing beforehand."

"What about Rose's classes? Her training?"

Alberta sighed and Belikov took over. "She won't be able to continue much longer anyway. She can come back, once the kid is born, and she can start up her training again, but she won't be able to do that in school. It's too dangerous."

"What about all of the extra sessions we've been doing? We've been doing things that wouldn't harm her! She deserves to finish training! We only left for Lissa's good!"

They rolled their eyes, "She hasn't trained in over two years, she won't be able to catch up by the time she graduates. And, if she wants to be Lissa's guardian, she shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place. She can't train soon, and then she won't be Lissa's guardian."

I was looking for anything I could catch them by. "What about after the kids born? Who will she be assigned to?"

"We will have a temperary guardian for Lissa and when Rose is done training and has graduated, she can fill in the spot."

I nodded, "Fine, so when is Janine coming?"

"Tomorrow night."

I gasped, "So soon! Rose is going to kill me when she finds out!"

"You have to tell her soon."

I sighed, "When I come to practice in the morning with a black eye, you better have a cover story." I said Stan.

He nodded, "Got it already."

I sighed, "Here I go to the doom of my life. Wish me luck."

I jogged back off to the cafeteria. Opening the door, everyone was staring at me.

"Stop looking at me, or I swear, you won't have anything to play with."

All eyes snapped to their tables and I snickered as I walked over to Rose's table. I sat down, avoiding the Cullen's gaze.

"I need to talk to you, Rose." I said.

She looked at me, "Talk."

"Alone."

"Now, Bella. Say it now."

"You absolutely sure? It's pretty bad."

She nodded. "Yeah, go at it."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Spit it out, B."

"Mom's coming."

She took a sharp intake of breath. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

She breathed out and smiled, "That's not so bad."

I shook my head, "It gets worse."

"Then, go on!"

I rolled my eyes, "You so are going to regret this. Mom's taking you with her to Russia."

She gave a small scream. "No!"

I nodded. "She's taking you with her so you can, you know."

"What about my training."

"The Guardians say that if you go, you can come back and resume your training."

"What about my spot as Lissa's guard?" Rose asked, rather loudly.

I looked at Lissa and back at her, "They are going to give her a temp, and you'll take that spot once your ready. I'm so sorry."

"I still get to be her guardian, though, when I graduate?"

I nodded. "You will just have to repeat a year."

She smiled a little, "That won't be so bad."

I blinked, surprised. "Really? I thought you'd lash out."

"No, I feel surprisingly calm."

I sighed, "I know why."

I spun around and faced Jasper. "Leave my sis alone."

Rose jumped up immediately. "She's taking me!" She screeched.

I smiled and mumbled a thanks. "I'm sorry, Rose. I tried to convince Alberta that you can finish here, but Janine won't hear it."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. Everyone watched and I was furious. "Rosemarie Hathaway!" I shouted when the doors shut behind us.

She spun around and faced me. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't have turned me in, I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't have had my little mistake and Janine won't have to take me away!"

I sighed, "Rose, I didn't do anything. You were the one that left me, you were the one that did the mistake, and its your mistake that Janine is coming here to take you, not mine! If you can't accept the truth, then don't bother coming after me." She tried to punch me, but I caught it mid-air.

"Face it, Rose. I'm better at guarding then you ever will be."

I dropped her hand and I walked off, toward the treeline where the wards were. I sank to the ground and stared into the tree line. I curled my knees to my chest and took a deep breath, looking off into the woods. It was a beautiful night. After what seemed like hours, my anger was still in me. I walked to the gym and snuck in. I shut the door quietly behind me, looking around to make sure no one was looking. I found the dummies and set them up, punching and kicking as best as I could. When they would fall to the ground, I would pick them back up and start all over again.

Rose was right. It was my fault. But, if I would have kept them out there, who knows how long it would take for a Strigoi to find them and kill them both. No, I wasn't going to do that to them. I had to bring them in for their safety. But, what happened to Rose, was her fault. She could have stopped Jesse. If wouldn't be like this, if she didn't want it to be.

I stopped punching and gasped. "She wanted this!" I whispered.

I spun around and took off out the door, but I ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Love, what is wrong with you?" Edward asked.

I growled, "Leave me alone, Fuckward. I have to go yell at my sister for screwing her life up on purpose."

I ran off, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me, Edward!" I protested. He started to drag me off somewhere, but I noticed the sun was coming up. We were heading toward the church.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I struggled, kicking as best I could from being dragged. I finally just put all my weight on that arm and kicked back. Edward staggered, still holding my arm. I punched him square in the jaw and i felt it crack. His eyes widened in surprise and he began to pull me faster.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. I heard someone rush past me and Alice was there, looking at Edward with wide eyes.

"Edward, please don't do this. I can't see her future after this!" Alice pleaded. What was Edward planning.

"Then she deserves to die with her last moment with me."

I gasped, "You want to kill me then? God, can't you take a joke? I haven't done half the guys in school, more like two, and I haven't gotten naked in front of anyone. So, let me go or I swear to god I will get Kirova to kick your sorry shiny ass, and the rest of your families, out of here faster than you can get your keys."

He released my hand and I glared at him. "Good choice, now make another one and leave me and my friends alone!"

I ran off toward the building, ignoring the pain in my wrist. I knew it was broken. I reached my dorm, but decided against going in. I sank outside the wall and just sat there, staring out the window. I saw Alice yell at Edward, but I couldn't hear the words. Alice tackled Edward and riped off his arm, throwing it into the forest. I heard the next thing Alice said as though she was right next to me.

"If you would have had sex with her, she would have died!" She paused. "LAUGHING!"

I cracked up. That was the best thing I've heard in awhile. I swear Alice looked right at me, smiling slightly. The door to my bedroom opened and I looked up.

"Hey." Rose whispered.

"Hey." I said shortly.

She sank down next to me, looking at the window I was.

"Sorry I yelled at you. You were right."

I looked at her, "About what?"

"This is my fault. I could have stopped Jesse, but I didn't want to. He is hot and I just wasn't thinking."

I nodded, "I forgive you, but your right. I could have left you in Portland. I could have left you there and none of this would have happened."

"So I would have died?" She said sarcastically. "No, I'm glad you told. I would have died, and most likely Lissa too. Just, take good care of her for me, please."

I nodded. "We'll see eachother tomorrow, Rose. No need to go all lovey dovey tonight. You could have done it any other time."

The door down the hall opened, to the stairs and Alice came in, Edward a step behind. Edward froze when he saw me, but Alice kept walking.

"Well, I wish I would have stayed where I was. I wouldn't have to deal with an obsessed jerk every five minutes." I giggled to Rose. She smiled and got up, walking off toward our room. She left the door open.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Edward said, croutching in front of me.

I laughed, "Before or after you broke my wrist?"

His gaze zeroed in on my wrist that was now black and purple. He gasped, taking a few steps back.

"I didn't do that. I would never hurt you. I love you."

I smiled, "Well, this is your lucky day, because in my book, I have full rights to kick your ass."

I stood up, despite the pain in my wrist, and sauntered toward him. "Any last words, Fuckward?"

"Bella, your injured!" Edward protested.

I shrugged, "Maybe you'll get pissed enough and just snap my neck. Oh, Kirova and Janine would love that."

"Why do you do that! Why do you call your mom by her first name?"

I smiled, "When your mother abandons you at school, you would too."

I sauntered forward another step and poised my hand to punch. I swung, but missed. Edward was now halfway across the hall, and still running. I laughed and walked back in my room, shutting the door. I locked it and flopped on my bed.

"Too bad you missed that, Rose." I mumbled. In a few minutes, I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry, for this inconvenience, again. Review!

-Nastya


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I've had suggestions of getting Bella and Dimitri together already. Don't worry, I will. Here's how it starts:**

* * *

Mom came before I could wake up for trainings. My bedroom door burst open and Janine was standing there in her Guardian glory.

"Rose, get the hell up! We're leaving!" My mother said, pulling Rose out of bed.

Rose jerked awake as soon as she hit the floor.

"But I thought you were coming tonight!"

"It is the night," Janine said, tossing Rose a bag. "Get packing. The plane takes off in an hour."

"Should I go get Lissa?" I asked mom, afraid she'd blow up on me too.  
"I think that would be wise," she said kindly in response. I nodded, giving Rose a pleading look for her to behave as she threw her clothes into the suitcase at her feet. Lissa was just getting up when I made it outside of her door.

"Liss, please open up! This is urgent!"

The door opened after I frantically knocked for a good five minutes. Her eyes were heavy with sleep as she gazed up at me, "What's going on?"

"Rose is leaving in about forty-five minutes. I'm talking like, I'm leaving and I won't be able to see you until after I graduate next year."

She woke up instantly, "Why didn't she tell me!"

"She only found out after dinner, and that's when she pulled me out of the room. She blew up on me and went to her room. By the time I went in, she was already asleep. I'm sorry, Liss. I should have told you too."

"She's packing right now?" Lissa said instead of acknowledging my apology. I nodded and she took off towards my dorms. I was close on her tail as soon as she threw my door open.

Rose was done packing and was talking to my mom on her bed.

"-And I didn't think-Lissa?" Rose asked surprised.

Lissa rushed to her and gave her a hug. "You have to call me! You have to call me every week!" She cried. "Every day! No! Every hour! I'm going to miss you so much."

Okay, she would so not have even given me that kind of goodbye. It would have been I'm going to miss you, Bella. Don't get into any trouble. Bye.

"And you have to email me!" Lissa continued. "And when you return here for trainings, you have to tell me! I don't care what time of day it is, you have to tell me!"

"Of course, I will, Lissa," Rose said, hugging her back. "I promise I will."

Mom cleared her throat as soon as I sank down on my bed. With a glance at the clock, I realized I had ten minutes until trainings started.

"Lissa, perhaps you should get ready for class," Janine said. "You only have forty minutes."

"But I want to see Rose get to the plane, at least," Lissa protested. "Please, Guardian Hathaway?"

My mother grimmaced at the formal name, but reluctantly nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you so much," Lissa cried.

Rose met my eyes, "You have to get to trainings, Bella."

I sighed, "I know."

"Call me sometime," Rose smiled softly.

"I will," I promised, picking up my bag full of a clean pair of clothes and my workout clothes. "Bye, Rose. Bye, Janine."

They nodded goodbyes and I shut the door behind me as I sprinted towards the gym. I was going to be late.

I flew through the doors with a few seconds to spare.

"Bella, you're late!"

"Nuh uh, Stan. I believe I'm right on time," I grinned.

"You aren't dressed."

I looked down at my pajama bottoms. "Right . . . give me a minute?"

I went to the locker rooms and threw on some shorts before pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I tied my tennis shoes and came back out to see Stan and Dimitri ready to fight.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, looking between the two.

"We're going to see how well you handle double attacks," Stan smirked.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Alright, come at me."

We sparred for a while. I was winning at first, until I started to grow tired and weaken. As I punched at Dimitri's jaw, Stan kicked my side and I fell, groaning.

"Again," I demanded, slowly getting up. I winced as I stood full height, but toughened up and motioned for them to come at me. Dimitri took me first. He leapt at me and I barely dodged him before kicking at Stan. I gasped in pain as my wrist that I punched Edward with last night screamed out heat that radiated up my arm.

"Shit, I forgot," I hissed, backing away. It was nasty red and swollen. So maybe not broken, but definately sprained.

Dimitri leapt at me, but I landed a kick to his chest before tripping Stan.

I had no stake, since they kindly offered not to give one to me, so I raced to my bag, grabbed my water bottle and smirked. "This is silver, boys."

Stan came at me, and I fell to the ground as Dimitri tackled me from the side.

"Ugh! I can't even hear you!" I shouted at Belikov.

I managed to roll over, out from under Dimitri, as Stan tried to land on me. My water bottle lashed out and hit Stan directly in the chest. "Stan's dead," I gasped in exhaustion.

Dimitri had his arm around my neck as he pulled me up.

"So are you," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I've never done multiple attacks before," I grumbled.

His arm held me flush against his chest. I could feel his breathing in my ear and his other arm was wrapping around my chest, keeping my arms from moving. The heat from his body made me even hotter than I already was. Good lord, what was he doing to me?

"Well, those are the only ones we're going to be doing from now on," he said, letting me go and then shifting uncomfortably. My eyes went to the side to see Stan guzzling water, but watching us with amusement. I felt my face get hot and I looked towards the doors, seeing Alice and Edward watching. . . as well as Mom and Rose.

Rose looked livid, my mom just smirked knowingly.

Suddenly, the adrenaline wore off and I swore, cradling my wrist to my chest. "I'm going to the infirmary," I stated, walked towards my bag. "I think I sprained my wrist last night."

"Doing what?" Stan asked, laughing. "Punching a steel bar?"

"Close enough. I punched Edward in the face," I laughed. I slung my bag over my shoulder, spraying some chocolate axe on me. I saw Stan gag as he took it in. "What, Alto? Too used to frilly scents you forgot about a manly scent? That shits absolutely a turn on."

I winked at the two Guardian men before leaving for the infirmary. Before I made it to the turn in the hallway my mom stopped me. I saw Rose just over her shoulder, talking to Alice and Edward.

"Bella, the way you fought in there, injured and everything," she said. "It was amazing."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

"Rose told me what you said to her," Janine said softly. "About me fighting for you. I just want you to know that that's right."

"I always knew it was," I said simply.

"Get that taken care of," My mom nodded to my wrist. "And you and Mason be careful, okay?"

I snorted, "Like I'd do anything with him like that."

"Just be careful," she said, "And whatevers going on between you and Guardian Belikov, please be careful with that." My jaw dropped in surprise, and before I knew it, she was walking off. My mom obviously wasn't a very emotional person.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review, please!**

**-Nastya**


	12. Chapter 12

From the moment my mom left with Rose, I felt as though half of me was missing. Rose was my twin afterall. I believe who took it the worst was Lissa. She would always cry when I mentioned Rose. No longer did I have a partner to terrorize the little kids with - and no, Christian didn't count.

My trainings, although unnecessary, were mainly teaching Alice and Edward what to do and technique, which also meant very little time to spend iwth Dimitri, who was the soul trainer now. Alberta and stan said they no longer needed to come and Dimitri was available, so they paired him up with the task. He was more than capable of doing this on his own.

I'd also notice little things. Dimitri avoided my face at all costs. He would pin himself on top of me when he knocked me down, causing Edward to growl. Dimitri would also talk to me was we warmed up. Questions about my childhood at the Academy, the daily gossip. Anything. In return, I found out his family lives in Russia - Baia to be exact - which was somewhere in Siberia. Also, did you know SIberia isn't a complete tundra like people originally thought?

He would open up little by little and I knew it was progress.

"I want you to copy this exactly," he informed me that day, handing me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked, reading it over. It seemed like moves.

"We'll see what you can memorize. Then you'll try it out on me."

I raised my eyebrows, "There are plenty of things to do on you, comrade, even more to do to you."

He ignored my comment and turned towards the storage room. I saw Alice grab Edward's arm and murmur a quiet, "Don't."

"Oh, but here is not the time nor the place!" I heard Dimitri call from inside. "Iza, you should really learn about the correct places to do things."

So shocked by him reacting to my attempt at flirting, I could only find the words to ask, "Iza?" Well, maybe just a word.

He came back out with a remote control in his hands, "Everyone calls you Bella. Do you not like it?" He frowned at the idea of me not liking it that I automatically answered.

"No! I do, actually. I've never heard of it before. I could get used to it, Comrade."

"Field experience starts tomorrow," Dimitri nodded to me, flashing me a small smile at my acceptance. "Whoever you're placed with will be your responsibility. That's a list of the moves you'll need to use to protect your Moroi. Now, Alice is your Moroi. I'm Strigoi. I attack Alice. Use every move on that paper at least once."

I nodded and gestured towards Alice to come here. She obeyed. Dimitri sprang instantly, clicking the remote in his hands before tossing it away. Loud music blast through the speakers, causing me to jump. I was stakeless, I realized as I fought him, since he oh so kindly forgot to give one to me.

Alice was watching in horror as I nearly ripped Dimitri apart as he tried to get to my Moroi. I used every move on the list, and then some. I had shoved Dimitri on the ground, his face planted into the mats. His back rose and fell under me as his breathing came out in gasps. My legs had me stradling the small of his back and my hand was pressed to the nape of his neck, holding his hands behind his back with the other.

"That's what you get for trying to snack on my Moroi, Belikov," I whispered in his ear.

"Alright, I give," he gasped painfully.

I sat up, obviously pleased, and offered a hand to help him. "Sorry about that, Comrade. Don't want to hurt that pretty little face, do we?"

He glared at me, "Go run."

I blanched, "What?"

"You heard me, go run," he said calmly.

"But I was protecting my Moroi!" I protested. "I did what I was suppossed to do!"

"And you did amazing," Dimitri said in the same calm tone. His eyes flashed with something I couldn't place before they went emotionless. "But you have to keep running or you'll lose stamina."

"I'm not the one breathing like they just had sex with fifty women," I pointed out.

He raised his eyebrow, "How would you know that that breathing pattern sounds like?"

"I-" I stopped and glared at him. "Fine. I'll run. God, you're so. . . ugh!" I cried in frustration before walking to the back doors, grabbing my water bottle on the way. "I won't forget about this, Comrade!" I shouted.

"I'll go let those fifty women know that you're going to be exhausted tonight, shall I?"

I turned back towards him, my jaw dropping in the process. "Holy hell, I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"If this is your dream," he shrugged. "Then maybe."

"Holy shit, no I'm not!" I cried. "Comrade, holy hell, you are like the new Rose. Although, that would be kinda weird, considering your a guy and all. . ." I trailed off, blushing slightly. "Right, running. Me going. You staying. Got it," I nodded.

I shut the door behind me, but not after I heard his wonderful laughter filling the rafters of the gym.

* * *

sigh, this was a blast to write this chapter! Field experience tomorrow! Who should be paired with whO? Review!

**-Nastya**


	13. Chapter 13

We were all gathered in the gym. Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan were gathered on a make-shift stage. All of us were sitting down, very aware of everyone else. If someone got Lissa, they knew I wouldn't hesitate to rip them apart.

"Mason Ashford!" Stan called.

Mason stood up, running a hand through his ginger hair, and stepped in front of Alberta, who handed him a large manila envelope.

"Is assigned to Natalie Dashkov!"

At least he could still sit with us at lunch.

"Eddie Castile!" Eddie took Mason's place a minute later. "Camille Conta!" I honestly felt bad for poor Eddie.

"Alice Cullen!" "Mia Rinaldi!" Ok, so she would be sitting with us as well. After her and Jesse broke up, him for Rose, she was with us and welcomed with open arms. Well, after Rose left, of course.

"Edward Cullen!"

There was a dangerous pause and Stan looked at me in apology.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

All eyes snapped to me and I glared at Edward. "Fuck you." I mouthed to him, my eyes narrowing dangerously. He gulped and took the packet before sitting down. His hand clutched the stake that fell out of it.

There was a few more names called before it was my turn.

"Isabella Hathaway!"

"I'm coming," I grumbled. I walked in front of Alberta and glared at her.

"We have to broaden your horizons," she told me. "But you'll still see her."

I froze when I saw the name on the packet.

"Christian Ozera!"

"Oh hell no!" I cried. I refused to take the packet.

"Bella, don't be difficult. You'll see Lissa every day."

I glared at her, thrusting the packet from her hands and walking furiously back to her seats, grumbling under my breath, "When Christian's dead and I'm on the run, don't come looking for me."

I sat back down and absolutely avoided everyone's gazes. Not only would I have to spend the day with Lissa, but with Christian, and the CULLEN's! Ugh! My day could not get any worse.

"You will all, as you know, be with your assignments twenty-four seven. Anyone that is not will have points taken off their final grade. This includes sleeping in the room."

As soon as we were dismissed, I saw Christian walking towards us. "Fuck you, flameboy," I hissed.

"Ouch. Now where's my Guardian so I can get to lunch."

"You're looking at her," I snapped. "Let's go."

We barely even made it into the courtyard before we were attacked. I kept Christian behind me.

"You move, flameboy, and I'll kill you myself," I hissed.

He nodded out of my peripheral vision and I counted the numbers against me. Two. I can do two. I lunged for the first masked person, but made my way to the second. As soon as I had one down, which was in a matter of minutes, I went for the next one. He was tougher than I was used to, that's for sure, and he certainly didn't hold back. He punched my face and I knew it wasn't Dimitri.

"Oh, fuck you," I hissed. "You did not go for the face."

My kicks and punches came harder and as soon as he was down, I staked him with my practice stake.

"Let's go," I snapped at Christian.

He was staring at the two Strigoi down. "Holy shit! Bella, that was amazing."

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing his arm. I dragged him towards the cafeteria. "I didn't ask for you," I began. "I don't want you. I absolutely can't stand you but I put up with you for Lissa's sake. So, you do nothing that I don't want and I'll do nothing you don't want."

"Double negative," Christian smirked.

I cried out in frustration and shoved him in line for lunch. I walked up to Lissa, Edward sitting next to her.

"I'm going to kill your boyfriend, Lissa. I swear to you. He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Lissa sighed.

Mason sat down next to Lissa, Natalie on his otherside.

"But at least you got your boyfriend over here," Lissa smiled.

I smiled in a dreamy way, walking over to Mason, "Thank god, Mase."

He gripped my wrist and pulled me towards him, his lips descending on mine. I pulled away after a moment, "More where that came from, Mase, but I gotta eat or I'm going to eat you."

"Not that I would object," he winked.

I rolled my eyes and got in line. When I came back, there was only an empty spot near Christian. Alice was on the other side of that spot. I grimmaced, but sat down. I didn't lean to anyside. I didn't want to touch either one of them. So I ignored them.

"We were attacked on our way here," Christian smirked. "Bella kicked their asses."

Ok, so maybe Christian knew how to interest me in a conversation.

"Please, Stan and Alberta were a piece of cake," I snorted.

"How did you know it was them?"

"Stan punched me in the face," I shrugged. "Stan always goes for my face because he's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Christian smirked. "You're tits?"

I glared at him, "Perhaps. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I looked up over his shoulder, "Hey, Stan. How's that black eye going?"

Christian paled and turned around, "Uh, Guardian Alto-"

"Here's your scores for that attack, Bella. Good job."

He handed me a little envelope and then turned to walk off.

"Hey, Alto!" I called. "Christian has a question for you!"

"You trying to kill me!" Christian whispered furiously.

"It will save a lot of time for me," I shrugged simply, opening the envelope. "Let's see. . . Oh hell no!"

"What'd you get?" Mase asked. "Anything better than twenty's good!"

"I got a nineteen!" I cried.

"On what?"

"On technique! Oh my effing god! I'm going to kill Stan!"

"Bella, relax!" Mase laughed. "It's fine!"

"Look at this!" I cried, throwing the letter at him. He rolled his eyes but read it over. He laughed.

"Don't you laugh!" I cried. "Can you believe this?"

"What's it say?" Christian asked.

"Nothing, Ozera," I muttered at the same time that Mase handed it to him.

"Good job on lighting their ass on fire, Christian," Mason congratulated. "Just added a nice twist."

"It's because of you, Christian, that I'm going to fail this feild training," I muttered angrily. "And when I do, you better sleep with one eye open."

"Or just with a ring of fire around me," he shrugged.

"I'm not Strigoi. I don't go up like a match, Ozera. I can still get to you."

He gulped, "Oh."

"Now, Mia," I said, turning to look at her, "How's Jesse doing?"

"Same ass as ever," she muttered, playing with her food.

"Good," I nodded. "Now, how do you feel about a little revenge?" I grinned evilly. And she got a glint in her eyes. Oh yes, this will be good.

* * *

Oh, chicks before dicks! Just thought y'all should know that because some people don't know. And its driving me crazy because he's not even good for her! Ugh! Anyways, review! And tell me what you thought of this chapter!

**-Nastya**


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
